


【GGAD】夜曲

by Siriusssss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusssss/pseuds/Siriusssss
Summary: 二战au





	【GGAD】夜曲

滴，滴，滴，滴答，滴答答……

盖勒特·格林德沃着灰色毛衣，异瞳黯淡无光，貌似魂魄早就脱离肉身，躺在坚硬的铁床上辗转反侧，全身关节被咯得酸疼，最后转腻了便定格成侧躺。手指随着水滴频率敲着，数残旧的水管今天落下多少水滴。

他的房间仅能容纳一张小床、小柜和供暖系统，木质小柜只有一盒香烟和打火机，最高处有一扇生锈的铁质小窗。然而，论窗外风光，只有亘古不变的雪山，寒冷得根本住不了生物，没有一只小鸟或昆虫进过房间，这是盖勒特居住三年的观察。

一人的脚步声缓缓迫近，他停止数水滴打发日子。抬头一看，乍见有人拿着枪守在一旁，他想开口，发现自己已经无力用正常语调说话，只能轻唤他的名字。

“克雷登斯，跟你的长官说，我想要打字机和纸。”

克雷登斯·拜尔本迟疑片刻，向上司——阿不思·邓布利多汇报后，没想到阿不思会应允他的要求，说这是人权，不能被剥夺。

午饭期间，房间的小闸口被打开，除却送来一盘午餐，还有一座崭新光滑的打字机和一叠白纸。

盖勒特摸到打字机眼前一亮，草草解决味如嚼蜡的土豆泥，开始低头埋在键盘前马不停蹄，没有说过一句话，寥寥只字跃然纸上：本故事全为虚构，如有雷同，实属巧合。

克雷登斯站守将近一个小时，看到他闭嘴感到无比安心，不时在他的房间前和阿不思的办公室来回跑，把他的情况及时更新，希望上面不再有割舌头的念头。当然，阿不思没有放下戒心，他让克雷登斯监视他码了什么，要是有一言一句提及监狱，可以立刻销毁成果。

事实上，盖勒特对于监狱两点一线的生活嗤之而鼻，用打字机记录单调有规律的生活，日复一日，简直是浪费纸张和光阴，倒不如写点刺激的，可以解闷。

纸上有两名主角，分别叫G先生和A先生。

一个醉生梦死的时代，暗涌重重，欧洲进行军事角力，间谍无处不在，哪天昔日好友是间谍都不知道。

那时经济不景气，有工作已算不错。就如牧童G先生，他的老板是农场主，见他差点冻死在山路、满身伤痕便把他带回家，还提供工作，借此认识了刚从首都学成归来的少东A先生。

G先生金发碧眼，看似张狂不羁，面容如太阳神阿波罗再世。A先生温文尔雅，学业成绩永远名列前茅，


End file.
